


stripping down to dirty socks

by dollydolittle



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Porn stars!, but with no actual porn...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I keep forgetting you're new."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stripping down to dirty socks

Kris would kind of like to run away. Like, now. He doesn’t know how this happened to him (how did _anything_ happen to him, actually, he was from _Arkansas_ …), but here he is, sitting in a fluffy white robe and eating lunch with a porn star. 

“Well, I mean,” Adam is saying, as if Kris has any idea what he was talking about, “you know how it is.”

“Not really,” Kris replies, burrowing further into his robe.

Adam stops talking and looks at him, Kris watches a forkful of salad fall back onto his plate before meeting his eyes. Adam’s eyes are kind of intense and thoughtful and _blue_. Adam blinks and then waves his hand airily, the stage lights glinting off the silver of his now empty fork. “I keep forgetting you’re new,” he muses, and goes back to eating.

Kris doesn’t know _how_ Adam could forget that. Adam is the one scheduled to _deflower_ him, for Pete’s sake. On camera. In, like, half-an-hour. And _seriously_ , how is this his life? He pokes at his own salad half-heartedly, and risks a peek at his ‘co-star’.

Adam’s robe is black. Kris finds that unfair.


End file.
